She's Full of Power
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. When Dawn finds out she's the Key, she makes a wish not to be weak.


**August 11, 2011 – She's Full of Power**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. When Dawn finds out she's the Key, she makes a wish not to be weak.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: early season 5 BtVS; don't know for GL.

Warning: If you completely adore Dawn, you might not like this.

A/N: AU version where Buffy explains the Key thing to Dawn and Joyce right away to hopefully keep Dawn from doing anything foolish.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Green Lantern characters belong to Bill Finger, Martin Nodell and DC Comics. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Summers home<strong>

She would have run away if she wasn't so scared that the big bad might find her and shove her in a lock somewhere…or whatever it was that was supposed to happen to 'the Key'.

Dawn couldn't help but think Buffy looked a bit smug when she explained about the monk guy and his message about creating the Key and sending it to the Slayer to protect. As if her big sister really needed another reason to be a pain in the butt – except they weren't actually sisters, were they? One nice thing was that both Buffy and their mom insisted that _how_ Dawn got there didn't matter to them; she was family and that's what counted.

Still, just once Dawn wanted to be the hero…the one with all the power.

As she sat there, stewing in her teen angst, Dawn was startled when she saw the new girl walk up to the porch. "Umm, Hallie, right? What are you doing here?" she asked, too surprised to worry about manners.

Hallie didn't seem to mind, though. She just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the porch with her. "Walking around and saw you sitting here. Thought I'd stop and talk to you; maybe get to know you better. After all, I need friends, right?" she threw back reasonably.

Dawn remembered seeing Hallie talk to a lot of the kids at school; some were outcast-types, others were popular kids. There didn't seem to be any particular reason she chose which kids to talk to…at least none which Dawn could figure out.

Shrugging in reply, Dawn started talking, "Have you ever thought about superheroes? Like if they were real or not?" she asked, hoping to keep things hypothetical and away from mentions of the supernatural.

"Sure," Hallie said, pleased at how easy it was to get this girl talking. Some of her 'clients' made her job difficult by staying silent. A wish about superheroes might be dangerous though…depending on what it was. But even superheroes had their problems…and supervillains; couldn't forget the supervillains. "Do you _wish_ they were?" she asked, subtly planting the seed of the 'w' word in the brunette's mind.

Unaware that she was headed for trouble, Dawn continued, "I don't want to be the damsel who needs to be rescued. I want to be powerful." Her eyes glazed over at the mental image of rescuing Buffy for once. She nodded to herself, "Yeah, that'd be great. I wish I were super-powerful."

It wasn't until she heard the word 'Done!' that Dawn realized her mistake. Buffy was going to kill her for doing this again so soon after the Harmony thing!

* * *

><p>Seconds later, Anya was leaving with Xander so they could go home and have orgasms; it would take his mind off Joyce's illness. She stopped when she saw Halfrek on the porch. "Hallie! What are you doing here? Everyone around here is too old for you to grant wishes to," she warned, not wanting her best friend during her vengeance days to cross paths with Buffy – especially with the foul mood the Slayer was in recently.<p>

Recovering quickly, Hallie answered, "Just thought I'd stop by and say hi; I miss talking to you, Anyanka."

"That's nice, except I go by Anya now that I don't have powers. We should leave here though; Buffy's the Slayer and she's cranky because her mom's sick and she has to take care of her alone. Too bad she's an only child; a brother or sister could really come in handy right about now," Anya rambled, pulling her friend and gobsmacked boyfriend away from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Oa<strong>

**Some other time…**

This wasn't what she had in mind when she said she wanted to be powerful, Dawn complained silently. Of course it was silently because she was a freaking orb of green energy! Yeah, she was sentient, so she could hear the superheroes when they came to recharge their rings. It was the same thing, over and over…for how long? She lost count probably somewhere in the fifth year or so.

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_

And another hero floated away with their ring recharged. Sometimes it was tough figuring out if they were male/female/neither/both. The only time it was interesting was when they would tell each other stories of what they did with the power they received from her. Was giving up her life worth knowing her power helped save worlds? Kinda…but she still would like to be able to talk or move or something.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I thought I would have made her sound a lot whinier than this – especially considering it was season 5. Oh well, still got rid of her in an amusing kind of way. The green orb of energy used to power the rings was too fun to pass up.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Doyle/Stargate.


End file.
